La Jarretière
by JudebOx
Summary: Le passage que S. Meyer a oublié de mettre dans le 4e tomme. Juste avant le mariage Alice offre un ultime baiser à Bella.
1. Chapitre 1

**Voilà un petit OS très court sur Alice et Bella qui trainait depuis pas mal de temps sur mon PC, je le publie donc pour celle (et ceux) que ça peut intéresser.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et blablabla! :)**

**L'histoire se passe dans le 4e tomme de la saga de SM, ce qu'elle a oublié de nous dire juste avant le mariage. Vous l'aurez compris ceci est un "slash" donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas!**

**Désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes car je pense qu'il y en a.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

[…]Je te déclare officiellement parfaite. Et maintenant, ajouta-elle en se tournant vers mes parents, il faut que vous rejoigniez les autres, Renée.

_ A vos ordres !

Ma mère m'envoya un baiser avant de disparaitre.

_ Vous voulez bien aller chercher les fleurs, Charlie ?

Profitant de l'absence de mon père, Alice me pris la jarretière et plongea sous ma robe. Le contact de ses doigts glacés autour de ma cheville me fit pousser un cri étouffé.

Tandis que je me tortillais sur place, elle remonta fermement l'accessoire à sa place désignée et fit le mouvement inverse laissant glisser ses doigts le long de ma jambe. Elle se releva me fixant de ses yeux intensément ocres.

Alice rapprocha son visage du mien, lentement, ses pupilles avaient lâchées les miennes et scrutaient maintenant mes lèvres. Sa bouche frôla la mienne, son contact froid me fit frissonner, de plaisir cette fois, un étrange plaisir. Un gémissement m'échappa lorsque elle fit passer sa lange sur ma lèvre inferieur, elle ne retenait pas à contrario d'Edward. Je sentis le rebord du lavabo contre le bas de mon dos. Les mains d'Alice était partout sur moi, elles me caressaient, me pressaient me faisant haleter encore plus fort. Je passais ma main derrière sa nuque, cherchant plus de contact. Je ne pensais plus à rien, tout n'était qu'Alice. Elle était partout, derrière mes paupières, au creux de mes reins, dans mon cœur. Plusieurs secondes encore s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles nos langues se caressaient sensuellement. Alice sépara alors nos lèvres mais colla son front au mien. Ma respiration était encore haletante après ce baiser.

_ Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle simplement.

_ Pourquoi maintenant alors que je suis sur le point de me marier Alice?

_ Je voulais que tu le sache c'est tout, ça ne change rien.

_ Depuis quand, murmurais-je perdue.

_ Quand j'ai eu la première vision te concernant, mais je savais que tu ne m'étais pas destiné, tu fais parti de la vie d'Edward …pas de la mienne.

_ Alice?

_ Oui?

_ Je t'aime.

_ Merci. Dit-elle tristement.

_ Si j'avais sue… commençais-je avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe.

_ Non, dit-elle, ton destin est lié à celui de mon frère depuis le début, et ça ne peut changer, je me cantonnerais au rôle qui est le mien, ce baiser ne change rien. Je voulais juste gouter tes lèvres avant qu'elles n'appartiennent éternellement à Edward. En aucun cas je ne te volerais à lui. Maintenant épouse l'homme de ta vie et je resterais auprès du mien. Nous serons seulement sœurs, pour toujours.

Je restais muette devant son discours, j'aimais Edward, éperdument, mais j'aimais tout autant Alice. Cependant comme elle l'avait dit à deux reprises, ça ne changeais rien et en épousant son frère je liais mon destin également au sien car en quelque sorte je vivrais éternellement à ses cotés.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un ultime baiser. Quand elle le rompis elle souriait et ses yeux brillaient comme jamais.

Lorsque Charlie revint avec deux bouquets blancs, aériens, elle s'était reculée. Leur parfum m'enveloppa d'une brume douillette. En bas Rosalie, la meilleur musicienne de la famille après Edward, commença à jouer du piano. Le canon de Pachelbel. Je me mis à haleter. Etais- ce vraiment le bon choix. Je jetais un regard furtif vers Alice qui me fit signe d'avancer, je quittais la salle de bain déterminée.[…]

* * *

**Des impressions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Après de nombreuses demandes d'une suite dans vos reviews (aux qu'elles je n'ais pas pu répondre pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas comment on fait... *se cache dans un trou de souris* et vous m'en voyais sincèrement désolée car celles-ci me font immensément plaisir! *Merci, merci, merci* ok j'me calme...) j'ais écris une petite suite pour essayer de me racheter. Bref, j'ais mis le temps parce que je l'ais tourné, retourné, et le résultat n'est pas très satisfaisant ( pour moi en fait ) cependant je vous la livre car j'estime que vous avez bien trop attendu!**

**Voilà pour ça tout est dit...**

**Maintenant une autre nouvelle : même si je rencontre quelques petits problèmes avec le site ( moi et l'anglais...) j'entreprendrai de poster une fiction dont j'attend d'avoir un peu de chapitres d'avances mais qui avance plutôt bien. ( J'ais le début, la fin, il ne manque plus que le milieu...)**

**Bref j'espère que cette petite suite vous plaira ( j'ais tendance à avoir un style d'écriture plutôt lourd).**

**Sinon les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**

**Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes. ( j'peux toujours vous filer le numéro de portable de ma prof de Français)**

**Sur ce...**

* * *

Trois ans, ça faisait trois ans que j'avais épousé Edward. J'étais heureuse avec lui, mais il me manquait toujours un élément, j'avais un vide à combler et il n'existait qu'une seule façon de le faire. Je le savais car il ne m'arrivais d'être complète que quand Elle se trouvait dans la pièce.

Dans ces moments là je m'efforçais de ne pas trop m'attarder sur ses formes délicieuses, je n'en avais pas le droit. Cependant mes yeux en avaient souvent décidés autrement et j'avais l'impression qu'il allaient me trahir à chaque instant. Heureusement pour moi ma condition de vampire me permettais de tourner rapidement ces traitres quand Alice menaçait de me découvrir. Edward quand à lui ne ce doutait de rien, mes pensée lui étant interdite et celles de sa sœur savamment camouflées.

Durant ces trois années nous avions réussis à vivre sans avoir trop de contacts susceptibles de nous pousser à faire des choses regrettables. Cependant, elle avait une emprise sur moi et j'en avais une sur elle. A chaque fois nos corps étaient comme attirés, attirance que l'on réprimait ardemment pour le bien de tous.

Seulement, il suffit d'une seconde, d'un effleurement un peu trop prolongé et tout bascula. Alors que nos yeux ne se lâchaient plus nos corps se rapprochaient dangereusement. Nos mains enlacées se serraient de plus en plus fort. Ce geste si banal vu de l'extérieur mais ressenti avec toute la frustration que l'on avait accumulée, vouloir attraper la télécommande en même temps, nous avais fait basculer dans un gouffre sans fond.

Nous savions toutes deux que la maison était totalement vide le reste de la famille étant partie chasser. Je ressentais le désir ardent d'Alice et elle ressentait le mien. Nos corps se touchaient à présent. Contre toute attente nos respirations devinrent haletantes et nos souffles frôlaient la peau de l'autre se mélangeant, effectuant une danse sensuelle.

Je collais Alice contre la table, fixant désormais sa bouche. Ces désirs brûlant que l'on avait réprimé durant toutes ces années, étaient enfin libérés de leur chaînes. Jouant avec ses lèvres, ne l'embrassant jamais réellement, je m'amusais à la rendre folle. Quand elle se mis à jouer au même jeu, se fut à mon tour de perdre la tête.

Tout n'était que caresses, mots doux et baisers. Nous savions que nous n'avions pas le droit d'aller plus loin mais la tentation était forte. J'embrassais son coup si délicieux sans retenue, la mordillant délicatement. Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus réguliers et j'adorais ça, à chaque son sortant de sa bouche, tout mon corps tremblait. Sensuellement, je la fis basculer sur la table et me mis sur elle.

- Bella, soupira-t-elle, nous ne pouvons pas…

- Je sais, murmurais-je. Mais qui à dit que les caresses étaient interdites. Je te promet que nous n'irons pas plus loin que ça.

Sur ce, je replongeais dans son coup, puis défis les boutons de son chemisier noir qui lui allait parfaitement bien mais qui était bien plus utile quand il était ouvert.

Je faisais glisser doucement mes doigts sur son corps et elle passait ses mains dans mes cheveux pendant que nos deux corps se synchronisaient dans une même danse sensuelle et enivrante. Jamais nous n'allions plus loin, rien que baisers sensuelles et chastes caresses, en un sens nous ne trompions pas totalement nos maris. Bon, si on le faisait mais de façon à relâcher la tension qui émanait de notre attirance sans pour autant aller jusqu'au bout de la tromperie. Ce qui n'était pas plus excusable, je le reconnais. Mais sur le moment, ça l'était.C'est pour cela que je poussais le vice encore un peu plus loin et défis son soutien-gorge de la même couleur que son chemisier.

Nous étions quasiment nue l'une sur l'autre, quand elle eu une vision lui montrant la famille revenant.

Notre escapade sensuelle s'arrêtait brutalement. Rapidement nous nous rhabillâmes.

En nous regardant nous prîmes conscience de ce que l'on avait fait et nos prunelles encore noires de désir trahissaient notre inquiétude. Je décidais d'aller chasser, pour réfléchir et pour que son odeur disparaisse de mon corps. Même si c'était la dernière chose dont j'avait envie, ça aurait inévitablement attiré les soupçons, et une bonne chasse bien longue pouvait arranger ça.

- Je file, dit à Edward que je veux…rester seule, ou un truc comme ça, dis-je en l'embrassant, je t'aime Alice.

- Moi aussi ma belle.

- Comment tu vas faire pour mon odeur?

- J'me débrouillerais t'inquiète, je resterais sous la douche le temps qu'il faudra!

- Et pour nous deux, il faudra qu'on en parle.

- Oui, je sais, mais même si ce qu'il vient de se passer était totalement magique, ça ne change toujours pas les choses… le destin est ainsi.

- Je le sais, seulement un jour, Edward m'a dit que le destin pouvait toujours changer….

Sur ce je lui volais un dernier baiser et partis à toutes vitesse, la laissant sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

**A vous de juger...**


End file.
